Landed
Narrator: Space, an endless frontier. Scientists have been trying to figure out the wonders of space for many years but this time signs of life have been found on another world. Today marks the journey of the first fish who will land in Mars. What is going on? That don't look like a successful flight. (Hears Explosion) Patrick: I am in Space, WEEEE!!!! Ship (Voice): Fuel low. Combustion levels high. Damage at high levels. Patrick: I do not know how to drive this thing. Ship: Auto pilot off. Patrick: No, I am screwed. Think of a memory. How would Sandy or SpongeBob get out of this? (Oxygen levels reached zero. The rocket was on fire. The last thing Patrick saw was a green light that turned white. Soon the background turned white. Patrick was inside his brain. Patrick heard a voice that was familiar to him yet unfamiliar.) ???: Patrick are you there? Hear me? Patrick: Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is being in the rocket. If I recall I was sent there by Sandy to test out a project, but something was not right with Sandy. Sandy promised me food if I went to Mars and back. ???: You called me. It's been awhile since the last time we have met. Patrick: I don't know you but you feel squishy. Brain Coral: I am an old friend of yours. Patrick: I know you now. Your brain coral. Make me smart again. Brain Coral: I can't do that. My functions have been watered down since the last time we have met. You may not remember when I met you, but seeing you is like inviting a guest to a party. I have been inside your head from the beginning, but this has been the first time in a while since the last time you have activated me. You see Patrick. Your brain is not your brain but is my brain. Patrick: What? My brain is alive. Brain Coral: Yes, indeed. (The brain coral vanished into thin air in order to take a more narrative like approach towards talking to Patrick.) Brain Coral: You know friend. It is time. It is time for you to dive to the heart or in this case the brain. You must decide your fate if you are to see your friend again. (The white area around him began to transform into a stained glass circle. The image on the circle was shaped by his memories and various friendships he had over the years. Three objects began to appear. The sword, the shield, and the wand.) Patrick: I did not come to play games with you. Just make me find SpongeBob again? Brain Coral:......Gain one......lose the other....... Patrick began to pick up the sword in order to loose the shield. Brain Coral: You chosen the power of the warrior and chosen to loose the power of the guardian. Is this the path you seek? Patrick: What kind of game is this? All I wanted was to go jellyfishing. Brain Coral: I can't play games with you, but you can play games with me. Patrick: Huh? (The floor below him began to shatter landing him to a new platform) Brain Coral: The wounds of past ties hurt you..... ...Gain one......lose the other....... (Three memories began to show up. One of Patrick riding a seahorse without any quarters, another where he fights Dennis in the SpongeBob movie, another where he plays jellyfishing.) Patrick choose to ride a seahorse. Brain Coral: You choose the spare time alone, You seek time for yourself. Is that the path you seek? Patrick cancels his decision to choose to fight Dennis. Brain Coral: You choose to go on adventures, you blood is boiling....Waiting for adventure. Is that the path you seek? Patrick cancels his decision to choose to play jellyfishing. Brain Coral: You choose to spend time with your friends. You are a caring and kind individual who cares about others. Is that the path you seek? (Patrick re decided his choice. He choose the path of the adventurer at the cost of losing his memory of riding a seahorse alone.) (Patrick choose to keep one memory and lose the other. The floor shatters again. Patrick faces off an invading threat. The threat of infected Bikini Bottom citizens. It was an old enemy unfamiliar to him that he fought off before. But soon after dealing with them, Patrick's shadow lingered to what resembled himself as king. The King of Dumb transformed into a giant shadowy monster that gained 40 belts and zippers waiting to hurt him. Patrick slayed the monster. A white light flashes back. Patrick leaves to reach an unknown planet at space at an unknown location drowning in shadow.) Brain Coral: You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget. You are the one who will open the door. Another light flashes back. Patrick woke up. The first thing he saw was the Speedlight. For a moment Patrick thought he had found civilization, but he was wrong. It was the desert where homes seemed to have been abandoned. The dust blew towards his face. Patrick saw two suns at the sky. Patrick began to think that he might have been brought to Tatooine. Sick looking fish: Cough.. Cough... (The sick looking fish looked very similar to those who had eaten the spongey patty. The brain coral was worried that his host might get infected, but Patrick had no memory of the spongey patty.) Sick looking fish: You have woken up. Tell me about it. This place is a dusty road, I can see the last bits of the old civilization that is now the Dustbowl fading. You see the sky, quite dusty. It's been awhile since vegetation has grown on this part of town. (The Speedlight which was once active faded off.) Patrick: I see yellow. Is that you SpongeBob? Sick looking fish: It's me, SpongeDrake, your new best friend. You have been dying in the desert. Patrick: Huh.. What? Duh.. Have you seen SpongeBob? SpongeDrake: I've seen YellowMan SquareThing. Back in the days when this town was alive, we used to have cable. The deteriorating infrastructure can't seem to support the townsfolk these days. Patrick: Save me... but why you care? SpongeDrake: Our townspeople spotted what looked like a comet. The townspeople believed that it might be a sign from God. Just come to Shrouded Hills, the pathway to the town is about 50 miles away. The Prist who usually resides in the Kingdom of Goldshire is waiting to for what might be seen as the holy one's return. The townspeople are usually unwelcome to visitors unless they believe that there is some connection to the holy one. Patrick: Tell me more about your life back at home. SpongeDrake: Well, this house near this road was where I used to live. The fire, the waging of the war, and the smoke that was burned from that day. (SpongeDrake remembered what was known as the Exdous of DeGroot Kingdom that led to the Kingdom of Goldshire who was willing to take in refugees. Sponge Drake began to see the corpses of the dead soldiers who fought in the war many of which belonged to his family. Very soon after that the memory of a certain figure who he would swear to be his sworn enemy. He was a blue figure with a blue coat, red goggles, a red cape, and blue hair that spikes up a little. It was Adam who had brought other minions on the battlefield. Adam was using explosives holding people hostage.) Adam: HAHAHA!! I see Spontaneous Combustion in your face. It's like a match. KABOOM!!! SpongeDrake: No.... The pain of that day. Adam: It's just flesh and blood. A little bit of PRUNE JUICE!!! Doesn't it hurt, does it? Soldier: No... My blood is not PRUNE JUICE!!! AGHHHH!!! Adam: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Adam's red glasses shined in the moonlight. He looked above the starry sky with blood dripping from his glasses and then vanished.) Patrick: What is a matter, SpongeDrake? SpongeDrake: It is nothing personal, kid. I need some time to deal with this on my own. A sad memory that resides in this old house. Patrick: I know what it is like to feel the dumps. Let me cheer you up a bit, I just met you but I can not let pain overrule the feeling of joy. Without a doubt put a pinky up, SpongeBob I mean SpongeDrake. SpongeDrake: A memory. The feeling of home. The feeling of a holiday. (Patrick checked his mind again remembering who the brain coral was. His mind began to access a memory during Christmas time.) SpongeBob: You know this box. Inside the box is a secret. (Meanwhile Gary was having a snack. Gary was stealing Patrick's food.) Patrick: Well Gary, your not having my pretzels today. Gary: Meow.. Patrick: Inside this box holds a secret memory. A memory that shows the bond between our friendship. It is time I reveal this to you. The other secret inside the secret box. SpongeBob: But I can't accept your generosity. Patrick (pulling the secret string within the secret string): Behold lies a scrapbook that contains all of the memories we spent together. You see this memory. This is was the first time we met with Sandy. Your going to laugh at this one, pinky up. SpongeBob: I need water. Thanks Patrick. (Very soon an assassin began to show up. He had a strange pentagram engraved in his chest, it was the sign of a cult member.) Adam's assassin: I've come here to see your new friend. Tell me, where there any survivors on that flight. Patrick: I do not want to know about that. It is dirty in there. Adam's assassin: Well I guess your not the holy star. The moon is glowing bright. I can see the festivities coming, the boss is waiting for the day to ruin a good holiday. SpongeDrake: I may be sick, but I can not let your boss ruin the festivities like last year. Patrick: I only know of one holiday, the day I spent with a friend. Adam's assassin: Your friend. I bet he has a name. Your not from this world are you. Tell me what brings you to this relam. Patrick: I do not have time to ask silly questions. Adam's assassin: A memory. You know when was the last time you visted a shrink. I bet that your head of yours is saying funny stuff. SpongeDrake: I've just met Patrick a few minutes ago and you waste your time with riddles. Patrick: SpongeBob is my best friend and I won't let anyone hurt him. Adam's assassin: SpongeBob, never heard of him. I've only seen YellowMan CheeseHead. You must be the kind of person who loves surprises. Patrick: The holiday, the holy star, what does it all mean? Adam's assassin brought something dear to Patrick. Adam's assassin: In this world, if you want to survive, you can't hold dear to memories old. Adam's assassin had the secret box that Patrick had. Adam's assassin: I like secrets, you must like them as well. The string was pulled tight revealing another string. This string then led to the scrapbook. Adam's assassin (pulling out a photo of SpongeBob to Patrick): This is what you hold dear. Check out this scrapbook full of the times you spent with your best friend. The times spent back on your old planet are meaningless. Patrick: That scrapbook is a sign of our friendship. Give it back. Adam's assassin: Be Gone!! (Adam's assassin vaporized the scrapbook. Patrick felt a tear come to his eye. The assassin was ready to pull an anime technique. Adam's assassin disappeared. Patrick was ready to defend himself.) Adam's assassin: Hetsuna Peirce. (Patrick saw blood come to his face. He was not willing to let himself be soft anymore.) Adam's assassin: This is the untold power of the Hetsuna blade. I am the first foe of Adam's adversaries you will fight in this realm. (Patrick began to feel the power of the brain coral flowing within him. Patrick needed to fight back.) Patrick: He is going to throw another slice and dice at me. Adam's assassin: Take this. Patrick blocked the next attack. Adam's assassin: Hatsuna Spin Technique. (Patrick blocked the next attack. Patrick came up with a fighting technique out of nowhere.) Patrick: Roundhouse Rock Dash. Adam's assassin: A fighting technique. One made from thin air. I bet he has a secret. (It was the brain coral, the only thing keeping Patrick alive at this point.) Adam's assassin: Brain coral.... Interesting. Adam's assassin: Hatsuna Spin Dodge Counter. Patrick: Smash Land Punch Adam's assassin: Your moves are quite powerful but without any means to land a punch. YOUR TECHNIQUE FALLS FLAT. Patrick was smacked hard by the assassin. Patrick was at a state of pain. Patrick: Is this death again? Brain Coral: Fight stronger. Use your instinct. SpongeDrake: I checked your pulse. I am sure that you are not dead, but if we do not hurry we both might die from the illness that plagues the Kingdom of Goldshire if you don't win this fight. Get up starfish!! Adam's assassin: Feeling weak yet. (Adam's assassin began to attack once more. He stabbed Patrick with his dagger.) Assassin: I hope you like Finland. Now enjoy your stay. Patrick: Finland, this (Patrick punched him in the face. TKO.) Adam's assassin: Impossible, he has landed a finisher. (Patrick's power level was growing.) Adam's assassin: I have not given up yet. My face is red at the moment, but I will prevail the task that the boss has given me. Die Holy Star!!!! Adam's assassin: Akai Chikage Sumuzu de Subayai Randosurasshu Quick Draw Slash (The assassin began to draw his sword, giving Patrick 1000 slashes disappearing back and forth slashing him to the death. Patrick Star used another finisher he began to yank the head of Adam's assassin out.) Patrick Star: FINLAND FINISHER!!!!! Adam's assassin: Blood. Pain. How can I lose to an inexperienced fighter like you. (Adam's assassin's head flung off to the middle of nowhere, but do not be fooled he did not die.) SpongeDrake: You.. Where did you learn how to fight with such skill? Patrick: It all just came out of nowhere. It is like I am being controlled. I can't explain this. SpongeDrake: Don't sweat it buddy. Once you get to Shrouded Hills things will start to warm up for you. The entire town is hosting festive events for the Week of the Holy Star. SpongeDrake: Look out a wolf. The wolf looked mutant, alien to those that do not live there. Space Wolf: Bark. Patrick karate cropped the wolf. SpongeDrake: More of them are behind. Time to run quicker. A pack of wolfs chased them. Patrick: Aliens, more and more aliens. This scum is foreign and dangerous. SpongeDrake: We are getting closer to our destination. Meanwhile back at the kingdom of Goldshire. King Sponge: The virus. It makes me sick. Papa John: Take this pizza. It will make you feel a lot better. You were once a fish but the virus has transformed you into a sick version of SpongeBob. This pizza, it is made out of state of the art chemicals that are based on certified drug tested goods. King Sponge: Tell me what are the benefits. I've seen anyone around town thinking that your pizza is the solution to the town's problems, but it seems to only make the situation worse. (The King's face began to heal only for a split second. The King knew that the pizza was a placebo.) Papa John: Bring me the news on the holy star's visit. It was I who saved your town and brought you to this kingdom years back from the Holy War. King Sponge: This king is going to be a dead king soon if I die. Without a heir to the throne, this kingdom will be left without to govern. Papa John: Remember, I lifted the waters, I brought your kingdom through an exodus. It is I who saved your people. You trusted me throughout the years so I demand that you give me the throne when you die. King Sponge: I will not go against the law of the land. My throne is going to Kyle who has been a loyal prince to my kingdom. Papa John: Well then, I gladly will accept that I will not get a promotion. I have other business to attend to. Kyle: I will accept my status as the new ruler. I will accept your kindness Papa John. You have done a lot for us and I will be your servant when the day comes. King Sponge: I have about a few days to live. Do not be hasty Kyle? Kyle: Yes, Sir. (Papa John looked at the window seeing that the assassination attempt on) Papa John (In a private room): Look at those two clowns, HAHAHAHAHA I HAVE PRUNE JUICE!!!! (Papa John showed off and wore his red goggles back on and off to show who he really is.) Narrator: After defeating one of Adam's various adversaries, Patrick seeks his way to the throne. Will Patrick and SpongeDrake find out how to cure the Spongey virus? See what kinds of adventures Patrick will have next week? To be continued......